notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Elder Days first Age * 001 - Men awake in Hildórien. * 002 - The host of Fingolfin camps beside Lake Mithrim. * 006 - Thingol grants permission for the Noldor to occupy the Northlands. * 050 - Ulmo grants visions of hidden places to Finrod and Turgon. * 060 - Dagor Aglareb. * 066 - Thingol learns of the Silmarils from Galadriel. * 155 - Orcs from Lammoth attack Hithlum. * 260 - Glaurung defeated in Ard-galen, Long Peace begins. * 402 - Battle of the Pass of Aglon. * 455 - Dagor Bragollach. * 472 - Nirnaeth Arnoediad.''' * 499 - Death of Glaurung.' * 506 - Second Kinslaying at Menegroth'.' * 525 - Eärendil weds Elwing, Tuor and Idril depart for Valinor. * 538 - Third Kinslaying at the Havens of Sirion'.' * 540 - Morgoth controls all of Beleriand. * 545 - Host of Valinor lands in Beleriand. * 587 - Destruction of Beleriand'.' Deaths of Ancalagon and Maedhros. * 590 - Morgoth thrust from Arda'.''' Host of Valinor departs Middle-earth. second Age *0001 - foundation of the elven-realm of Lindon. *1697 - Saurons forces sack the elven-realm of Eregion. Surviving Elves found the refuge of Imladris. *1701 - Saurons forces are finally defeated in Eriador by Elves and Númenóreans. *1800 - the Númenóreans establish colonies on the western coasts of Endor. *1904 - Ciryatandor ("Ciryatanorë") is established as a Númenórean colony. *1918 - Ciryamir of Ciryatanorë commits suicide, bewitched by his vile son Akhôrahil. *1919 - Akhôrahil ascends the throne of Ciryatandor, rebelling against the King of Númenór. *2000 - Akhôrahil accepts a ring of power. *2251 - With the ascend of Tar-Ancalimon to the throne of Númenór, the Númenóreans are divided into two factions, friends and enemies of the Elves and the Valar. The Nazgûl appear for the first time. *3262 - capitulation of the lord of the rings.Sauron goes as a captive to Númenór. *3319 - finally corrupted by Sauron, Ar-Pharazôn starts an attack on Valinor, Númenór is destroyed and the world changes. *3320 - the Elendili, surviving Elf-friends from Númenór found the Kingdoms of Arnor and Gondor. *3429 - Sauron makes war on Gondor. *3434 - the Last Alliance of Elves and Men. *3441 - Sauron is thrown down by Elendil and Gil-galad, the one ring is cut from his finger. The end of the second age. third Age *0001 - Isildur plants a last sapling of the white tree in Minas Anor.Meneldil, son of Anarion becomes King of Gondor. *0002 - High-king Isildur meets his doom at the hands of a marauding Orc at the Gladden fields. *0003 - Ohtar takes the shards of Narsil to Imladris. *0109 - Elrond marries Celebrían, daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn. *0490 - the Easterlings of Rhûn make war on Gondor. *0500 - Tarostar of Gondor conquers the Easterlings and takes the name Rómendacil. *0541 - Rómendacil is killed by the Easterlings, his son Turambar conquers the lands of the Sea of Rhûn. *0830 - King Tarannon of Gondor achieves great victories along the southern coasts and takes the name Falastur. Beginning of the Era of the "ship-kings". *0861 - King Earendur dies.The separation of Arnor into the three successor Kingdoms of Arthedain, Cardolan and Rhudaur. *0933 - Earnil I conquers the black númenóreans of Umbar. *1015 - War between the Haradrim and Gondor.King Ciryandil dies in battle. *1050 - Ciryandil conquers the Kings of Haradwaith and takes the name Hyarmendacil I. The Lords of the Haradrim have to accept suzerainty of Gondor, the Haradrim princes grow up as hostages at the gondorian court. *1050-1100 - the arrival of the Istari. *1100 - an evil power is recognized in the fortress Dol guldur in southern Mirkwood. The Eldar and Istari suspect of of the Nazgûl. *1150 - migration of the Hoarfoots, Stoors and Fallowhides into Eriador. *1248 - Rómendacil defeats uprising Easterlings and Northmen. The Argonath are built, many northrons enter gondorian service. *1250 - Rómendacil sends his Valacar as an emissary to Vidugavia, king of Rhovanion. Valacar falls in love with Vidumavi, Vidugavias daughter. *1300 - the foundation of Angmar in northern Eriador. *1300 - the orcs of the misty mountains have multiplied in large numbers and rise up against the Dwarves. *1300 - Hobbits settle down in Breeland. *1301 - beginning of the great northern wars. *1349 - the kings of Arthedain claim to be the rulers of Arnor reunited. *1409 - the final destruction of Cardolan.Rhudaur is ruled by Hillmen-Lords, puppets of Angmar. *1432 - the kin-strife in Gondor.Castamir denies prince Eldacars ("Vinitharya") claim to the throne, the conflict leads to civil-war. *1437 - Castamir murders Eldacar´s son Ornendil, Osgiliath is besieged and largely destroyed,l Eldacar flees to Rhovanion. in battle. *1541 - Aldamir´s Son Vinyarion defeats the Haradrim and takes the name Hyarmendacil II. *1601 - the shire is given as a fiefdom to the hobbits by King Argeleb II. *1630 - exodus of the stoors from dunland.Most join the other Hobbit-tribes in the shire. *1634 - the corsairs of Umbar, led by Castamirs grandsons Angamaite and Sangahyando, launch an attack on Gondor in which King Minardil is killed. *1636 - the great plague. *1639 - great floods in Rhovanion *1640 - the throne of gondor is moved from osgiliath to minas tirith. *1643 - the claims of the king of Arthedain for the crown of Arnor is supported by some Cardolandren-Lords (Girithlin and Tyrn Gorthad). *1810 - the emigration of a Broadbeams clan from the Nan-i-Naugrim into Tumnogoth iaur. *1810 - Umbardacil reconquers Umbar.The death of the last descendants of Castamir. *1851 - beginning of the wainrider-wars. *1854 - the Wainriders form a Kingdom in Wilderland. *1899 - King Calimehtar and upstirring Northrons defeat the Wainriders.Formal ending of the wainrider Kingdom in Wilderland. *1940 - Gondor and Arthedain finally form an alliance.Arvedui of Arthedain marries the gondorian princess Fíriel. *1944 - Avas III leads the great Easterling-Variag-Haradrim Alliance against Gondor.King Ondoher and both of his sons die in the battle of Morannon.Arvedui of Arthedain lays claim of the throne of gondor, but his effort is refused by Pelendur the steward of gondor.Instead the victorious gondorian general Earnil is made king. *1974 - ending of the great northern wars and final destruction of arthedain and angmar.The Lands of Eriador remain largely depopulated and fall into decline. *1975 - Arvedui dies in the ice bay of forochel. *1976 - The surviving Dúnedain of the north form the Rangers of the north.Arveduis son Aranarth takes the title of their "Chieftain". *1977 - the Éothéod move into the northern Anduin vales, led by their Chieftain Frumgar. *1979 - Bucca of the marish becomes the first Thain of the shire. *1980 - The Witch-king returns to Mordor and assembles the Nazgûl again. *1980 - the Dwarves of Moria stir up a Balrog, their King Durin VI is slain. *1981 - King Náin I of Moria is slain by the Balrog.The Dwarves leave Moria. *1981 - Disappearance of Amroth and Nimrodel. Many silvan-elves flee to the south. *1990 - a group of dwarves from Khazad-dûm forms a small community in the Tumnogoth iaur. *1999 - Thráin I founds a Kingdom at the Erebor. *2000 - the Nazgûl besiege Minas Ithil. *2002 - Minas Ithil is conquered by the Nazgûl and renamed Minas Morgûl.The Palantír is taken by the Wraiths. *2050 - King Earnur of Gondor rides to Minas Morgûl to duel the witch-king and never returns. Gondor is ruled by the stewards from this time. *2063 - Gandalfs first visit to Dol Guldur.Sauron retreats to eastern Middle-earth. *2063 - Thorin I starts to colonize the ered Mithrin. *2460 - Sauron returns to Dol Guldur. *2463 - the white council is formed. *2463 - Smeagol finds the one ring. *2480 - the orcs of the Hithaeglir start to occupy it´s passes.Moria is colonized by the Orcs. *2509 - Celebrian is captured and tortured by the orcs of the misty mountains.Although their sons can free her at time, she is broken and decides to move to the undying lands. *2510 - The Balchoth and Orcs attack the gondorian Province of Calenardhon.Eorl the Young follows the gondorian request for help and defeats the Easterlings.The gondorian province of calenardhon becomes the new founded kingdom of rohan. *2545 - Eorl the young establishes the first breeding herd of Mearas in Rohan. *2545 - Eorl the young is killed by the Balchoth. His Son Brego finally defeats the easterlings. *2570 - awakening of the Dragons in the northern heath. *2590 - while Thrór returns to the erebor with most of his people, his brother Grór moves to the iron hills. *2740 - Orcs intrude Eriador. *2747 - Bandobras Took defeats the goblins of mount Gram and kills their King Golfimbul. *2754 - Helm Hammerhand kills Freca the fat. *2758 - Rohan is attacked by the Dunlendings and the Easterlings.At the same time Gondor is under attack by the corsairs of Umbar. *2799 - Battle of Azanulbizar.Dain Ironfoot kills Azog, Thráin II and his son Thorin oakenshield move to the Ered Luin. *2759 - the long winter.Helm Hammerhand dies, the Dunlendings are finally defeated. *2770 - Smaug the Dragon conquers the Erebor and destroys the city of Dale. *2790 - Thrór returns to Moria and is killed by Azog. *2793 - Beginning of the great War between the Dwarves and the Orcs. *2800-2864 - Rohan is continually ransacked by the Orcs. *2845 - Thráin II is taken to Dol Guldur as a Prisoner. The Last of the Dwarven-Rings is taken by Sauron. *2850 - Gandalf returns to Dol Guldur and finally demasks Sauron. *2885 - the Haradrim cross the river Poros, they are defeated by an allied Army of Gondor and the Rohirrim. *2901 - The Uruk-Hai plunder Ithilien.The province is largely depopulated and finally given up.The Rangers of Ithilien are formed to battle Sauron via guerilla warfare. *2911 - the cruel winter. White wolves roam through Eriador. *2930 - the Rangers of the north battle Mountain Trolls in the Coldfells.Arador dies in battle. *2933 - Arathorn, son of Arador is killed in a battle against the Orcs.His Wife Gilraen and his son Aragorn are taken to Imladris. *2941 - Bilbo Baggins finds the one Ring. *2941 - the White Council drives Sauron, disguised as The Necromancer, from Dol Guldur. *2941 - Bard the Bowman from Esgaroth slays Smaug.The Lake-town and Dale are rebuilt, Erebor resettled by dwarves from the Iron Hills and the Ered Luin. *2951 - Sauron returns from Dol Guldur to Barad-dûr. Dol Guldur is retaken by three of the Nazgûl. *2957 -2980 - Aragorn travels middle-earth.He explores the Lands of the East and the Harad, serves as a mercenary under Thengel of Rohan and Ecthelion II of Gondor. *2990 - Balin establishes a colony in Moria.The Goblin-King Durburz is slain. *3019 - the great war of the ring. Fourth Age *F.O. 1 - The Eldar begin to depart. *F.O. 2-32 - The Eldar abandon the Tower Hills and the surrounding locales. Only Círdan remains in the Grey Havens. *F.O. 4-50 - the great Travels of T'revor Arain and other Heroes: Kôma, Sen Kay, Ste', Mirag, Onree, Muldec, Tobold Goodburrow, Darien, Nandar, Carnil. *F.O. 6 - Peregrin Took marries Diamond of Long Cleeve *F.O. 6 - Shire is made a Free Land, under protection of the Northern Sceptre, and along with the Drúadan Forests, are off-limits to Men. *(Date Uncertain) - Birth of Elfwine, son of Éomer and Lothíriel *(Date Uncertain) - Birth of Elboron, son of Faramir and Éowyn *(Date Uncertain) - awakening of Durin VII *F.O. 13 - Peregrin Took becomes 32nd Thain of the Shire *F.O. 15 - Death of Glóin, father of Gimli. *F.O. 15 - Rebuilding of Annúminas begins. *F.O. 34 - Death of Prince Imrahil. Imrahil's son Elphir assumes the Principality. *F.O. 41 - Birth of Holfast Gardner, son and heir of Frodo Gardner *F.O. 61 - Samwise Gamgee leaves Middle-earth via Mithlond *F.O. 63 - Meriadoc Brandybuck, aged 102, and Pippin leave the Shire to live in Gondor; death of Éomer, aged 93, whose son Elfwine ascends the throne of Rohan. *F.O. 67 - Death of Prince Elphir, son of Imrahil, 23rd Prince of Dol Amroth. Elphir's son Alphros assumes the Principality. *F.O. 80 - Birth of Harding of the Hill, Sam Gamgee's heir and great-grandson. *F.O. 82 - Death of Faramir, aged 120. His son Elboron assumes the Stewardship. *F.O. 91 - Death of Dwalin, brother of Balin, aged 341. *F.O. 95 - Death of Prince Alphros of Dol Amroth, son of Elphir. *F.O. 100 - Moria still abandoned. *F.O. 120 - Death of Aragorn, King of the Reunited Kingdom of Arnor and Gondor, after 210 years of life and a 122-year reign; Aragorn's son Eldarion ascends the throne. According to legend, on the death of Aragorn, Legolas builds a ship and sails into the west to the Undying Lands, taking Gimli (now a very old Dwarf) with him. *F.O. 120 - King Elessar (Aragorn II) passes away. Eldarion Telcontar becomes King of the Reunited Kingdom. Legolas, marking the final passing of the Fellowship of the Ring. *F.O. 121 - Death of Queen Arwen, aged 2901. *F.O. 172 - A copy of the Red Book of Westmarch is made. *F.O. 185 - Death of Harding of the Hill, Sam Gamgee's heir. *About F.O. 220 - the rise of new enemies:Easterlings led by Khôragan and Brûdhan and the Haradrim led by Felês and Selâth.The Ithryn Luin warring against each other ijn the East. *F.O. 264 - King Eldarion Telcontar passes away. Elessar II Telcontar becomes King of the Reunited Kingdom. *F.O. 300-500 - The Men of the West establish major overland trade links with Peoples of the East. Dorwinion and Khand rise in power. *F.O. 400-450 - Relmether, East of Mordor, rises in economic power. *F.O. 408 - King Elessar II passes away. Elendil Telcontar becomes King of the Reunited Kingdom. *F.O. 432-864 - Last major Eldar migration through Lindon. Avari groups supplant the Eldar in many of the more guarded enclaves of Northwestern Endor. Other Elven sites are abandoned or given over to Men. *F.O. 552 - The aged Elendil Telcontar abdicates the throne of the Reunited Kingdom in favor of his eldest son, Isildur Telcontar. *F.O. 696 - Rather than abdicating the throne of the Reunited Kingdom, Isildur Telcontar grants his son lordship over the North Kingdom. *F.O. 700 - Isildur Telcontar passes away. Anárion Telcontar becomes King of the Reunited Kingdom. *F.O. 701-712 - The First River War. The Variag-Nûriag-Nurniag alliance, known as "the Collusion of the Ûsrievrim," conquers the Chey lands and all of eastern Rhûn. *F.O. 750 - After the Lords of Umbar declare the waters off the Harad Coast as the Umbarean Sea, the Kingdom of Gondor faces an economic crisis. *F.O. 752-775 - The Sail War. The Kingdom of Gondor struggles against the Umbareans. The Haradrim side with both belligerents. Gondor ultimately prevails, but the conflict serves to create disharmony among the peoples of the North and South Kingdoms. *F.O. 775 - Anárion II is murdered after crushing the Umbareans near Linhír. Arathorn Telcontar becomes King of the Reunited Kingdom. *F.O. 783-800 - The Second River War. The Collusion of the Ûsrievrim is abandoned as civil war rages across central Endor. The Variag-Nûriag- Nurniag triad collapses, with each party becoming the focal point of rival "successor alliances." *F.O. 799 - Anárion Telcontar perishes in the Red Plague. His young son, Beleg Telcontar, becomes King of the Reunited Kingdom and moves to stabilize the volatile southern frontier. *F.O. 800-1000 - Great mannish migrations create turmoil throughout Endor. *F.O. 800 - Battle of Ethir Harnen. North and South Kingdom naval and land forces crush a large army composed of Umbareans, Variags, Haradrim, and various mercenary groups from southwestern Endor.Serious losses by the North Kingdom - the result of the furious ambush that opened the battle -contribute to a considerable weakening of the North Kingdom. Beleg Telcontar is hereafter known as "Hyarmendacil III." *F.O. 843 - Hyarmendacil III passes away. His son, Eärnil Telcontar becomes King of the Reunited Kingdom. *F.O. 915 - Eärnil Telcontar further divides the administration of the Reunited Kingdom. The former realms of Gondor and Arnor are hereafter called the Twin Kingdoms. Eärnil Telcontar's two sons - Telumehtar Telcontar and Eärnur Telcontar preside over the North and South Kingdoms, respectively. *F.O. 950 - Eärnil Telcontar passes away. Telumehtar Telcontar becomes King of the Twin Kingdoms. However, Eärnur Telcontar challenges his brother and assumes the throne of the North Kingdom. *F.O. 953 - Telumehtar Telcontar marches on the North Kingdom. Eärnur Telcontar's brief reign ends. Telumehtar Telcontar orders Eärnur Telcontar into exile on the northernmost of the Isles of the Dead That Live. *F.O. 1000 - Telumehtar Telcontar and his three young sons are all murdered. There are no direct heirs. Eärnur Telcontar returns from exile to become King of the Twin Kingdoms. The Men of Enedwaith, Minhiriath, and Eregion declare themselves independent. *F.O. 1001 - Eärnur Telcontar is forced to take his own life. South Kingdom oligarches tighten their reign on both political and economic matters by electing Valamir the Younger as Steward of the South Kingdom. Despite the fact that Eärnur Telcontar's son, Arvedui Telcontar, is crowned King and reaches his majority later the same year, Valamir acts as the de facto overlord of the South Kingdom. F.A. 1001-1020 The sundering of the Twin Kingdoms. Arthedain is reestablished as the North Kingdom disintegrates. The Shire remains a Free Land. *F.O. 1020 - Amlaith Telcontar, a distant kinsman of Telumehtar II's wife Berúthien, becomes King of the North Kingdom. He declares the Shire a "royal protectorate" and embarks on a program aimed at consolidating the fragmenting North Kingdom. *F.O.1020-1050 - Despite Amlaith Telcontar's good intentions, the Shire folk seek Elven aid in order to construct a Girdle of the Shire. Their embassies to the Sindar and Avari of Lindon are only modestly rewarded. While protected by strange weather patterns, the Shire remains vulnerable to any persistent intrusion. *F.O. 1072 - Valamir the Younger becomes the Ruling Steward of the South Kingdom when the childless King Arvedui Telcontar passes away. *F.O. 1092 - Amlaith Telcontar dies while on campaign near Bree. Valamir the Younger passes away later the same year. Valamir's son, Targon Telcontar, becomes the Ruling Steward of the South Kingdom. *F.O.1092-1099 - The Great Eriadoran War. Amlaith II's son, Eärendur Telcontar ("the Great"), claims a series of great victories over the chieftains of Cardolan and Minhiriath (Valros and Púil). *F.O. 1100 - Eärendur Telcontar proclaims himself King and thus reestablishes the North Kingdom. Targon declares himself King of the South Kingdom and issues a declaration of war against the North Kingdom. Category:History Category:Lore